


En aurénfaie.

by Seiren



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiren/pseuds/Seiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Dijiste algo, en aurénfaie, en ese momento no tenía conocimiento pleno de la lengua, y por eso las palabras no se quedaron grabadas en mi memoria, pero ahora...<br/>— ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que te dije, después de tanto tiempo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	En aurénfaie.

Todo seguía igual en la calle de la Rueda, y el sentimiento se afianzaba con cada minuto que Seregil se demoraba. Cualquiera que fuera la dama o el noble señor que auspiciara esa fiesta estaría más que molesto si los invitados de honor no se presentaban a la hora indicada. Seregil seguramente diría que eso sólo beneficiaría su entrada, les daría un aire de importancia, como si con el reciente escándalo provocado por su ya sospechada pero hasta hacía poco conocida relación no fuera más que suficiente.

Alec ya estaba bien vestido y miraba sus manos con aire ausente, recordándose en silencio que era mejor que se pusiera los guantes antes de que Seregil se lo recordara. Jamás había conseguido acostumbrarse, ni a la ropa, ni mucho menos a los modales, pero para su fortuna, la brisa otoñal cada vez más fresca que se colaba por la ventana le infundió el ánimo que necesitaba. 

Alec se acercó a la ventana. Miró afuera, al jardín. Todo estaba en paz, en orden. Un nuevo soplido del viento lo distrajo, fue casi un susurro, y sin quererlo, Alec viajó en el tiempo, a esos días de cautiverio y tortura. Ya no pensaba tanto en ello y el tener a Seregil a su lado durante las noches alejaba las pesadillas, pero esa suave brisa que se colaba le recordó otra cosa, otra más especial.

Claro que recordaba el desconcierto y el miedo, la incertidumbre. Sentía todavía en su garganta la desconfianza que encontró camino hasta su corazón, y pensó en ese momento que no había tortura más grande que el que le hicieran creer que Seregil vivía cuando lo había visto morir con sus propios ojos. Pero cuando lo tocó, cuando le dijo _talí,_ algo cambió, cuando lo recibió en sus brazos sintió tan natural la unión entre sus cuerpos, y cuando Seregil utilizó su lengua natal, el Aurénfaie, para consolarlo... A eso le recordó la brisa. El arrullo, las caricias, los dedos de Seregil en su cabello.

No recordaba las palabras con exactitud, pero sí la sensación que embargó su pecho, el valor que se apoderó de todo su ser, y el toque torpe pero certero en el momento en que unió sus labios con los de Seregil. Hasta ese entonces lo comprendió todo.

— ¿Listo, _Talí_? —preguntó Seregil sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Alec se sorprendió, y cuando reparó en sus manos, notó que no llevaba puesto los guantes.

Seregil sonrió. Se acercó a Alec con disimulo, de la misma manera en que se acercó cuando Alec, buscándolo, descuidadamente había terminado en la calle de las Luces, en una casa con una linterna verde y con más atención de la que estaba acostumbrado. Y entonces tomó sus manos, y Alec estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo. Seregil había guiado las manos de Alec hasta su rostro, y esto hizo que el muchacho esbozara una cálida sonrisa.

A Seregil le gustaban las manos de Alec, no eran las más apropiadas para un noble y de estar en una misión lo delatarían casi de inmediato. Pero en cada cicatriz, en cada aspereza, se dibujaba la historia de Alec antes de que se conocieran y después de eso también, por supuesto.

—Lo sé —estuvo a punto de defenderse, pero Seregil lo detuvo.

—No, _talí_ , por ahora está bien así.

¿Cómo era posible? Después de Serimaius, después de sus días en cautiverio en Plenimar, de las cosas sobre su madre, sobre los Hâzadriëlfaie sobre Sebhram, sobre todo lo demás.

—Lo sé, _talí_ —dijo Seregil, y enseguida Alec comprendió que era el lazo que hablaba por él. El lazo del _Talímenio_ s.

—Trataba de recordar —murmuró Alec —, aquella vez, cuando...

Y entonces se detuvo, si hacía que Seregil recordara, la imagen de Nysander probablemente surgiría dentro de su cabeza, y aunque le herida ya había cicatrizado, no quería arriesgarse.

—Está bien, Alec —lo animó Seregil. Otra vez el lazo, seguramente.

—El día en que me encontraste, después de que Mardus...

—Recuerdo ese día —intervino Seregil.

—Dijiste algo, en aurénfaie, en ese momento no tenía conocimiento pleno de la lengua, y por eso las palabras no se quedaron grabadas en mi memoria, pero ahora...

— ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que te dije, después de tanto tiempo?

Alec asintió, el rubor expandiéndose por sus mejillas, uno de sus rasgos más característicos, y una de las razones por las que Seregil se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien que se avergonzaba tan fácilmente pudiera ser tan buen centinela. 

—No dije nada en especial —contestó Seregil.

—Pero se sintió tan... —Alec llevó la mano hasta su pecho y la dejó ahí —. Tan...

— ¿Por eso me besaste?

—Sí.

— ¡Por los testículos de Biliary, Alec! —exclamó Seregil de pronto —. Si hubiera sabido que sólo se necesitaba un poco más de aurénfaie de lo habitual para conquistarte, lo hubiera hablado hasta el cansancio. 

— ¿En serio no dijiste nada en especial? —preguntó Alec, todavía avergonzado y un poco decepcionado.

—Sólo cosas como que todo estaría bien y que te sacaría de ahí sin importar lo que pasara. También... —Seregil se detuvo, respiró profundo y se obligó a ver a Alec directamente a los ojos —. Pedí disculpas. 

—No fuiste culpable de nada —intervino Alec.

—Lo sé ahora —sonrió Seregil —. Así como también sé que nuestra demora ya debe estar incomodando a nuestros gentiles anfitriones. 

—Pensé que te demorabas a propósito —rió Alec —. ¡Una entrada dramática!

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Seregil, divertido —. Somos el plato principal de la velada, mi querido Alec. “Seregil y su joven amante” estamos dándole de que hablar a toda la nobleza eskaliana. 

—En el fondo ya lo esperaban —dijo Alec.

—Así es, pero entre eso y verlo con sus propios ojos, hay una gran brecha, y ciertamente esto último alimenta más sus ánimos, ¡quiénes somos para negarles una que otra fantasía!

—La verdad es que disfrutas bastante con esto —bufó Alec.

— ¡Mucho!

Alec, sabiendo que no podían demorarse más, se puso los guantes, ofreció su mano y dijo:

—Entonces habrá que darles un buen espectáculo, ¿no es así, mi joven señor?

—Efectivamente. —Seregil dramatizó una reverencia exagerada antes de aceptar la mano de Alec —. Seguramente la multitud ya ha de estar cuestionando la ausencia de Lord Seregil de Rhímime y Sir Alec de Ivywell.

— ¡Vaya pareja! —exclamó Alec.

Seregil volvió a sonreír, haló a Alec para tenerlo cerca y así depositar un beso en sus labios.

—Vaya pareja —murmuró, mientras por dentro ya ideaba un plan para escaparse de la fiesta y regresar a la cálida seguridad de sus sábanas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Infinitas gracias por leer.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
